Even in death Zutto
by SuperWuwu
Summary: Et si tout ne s'était pas passé de la même façon? Si en apprenant le suicide de son frère, Suboshi avait réagi plus rapidement? Si Amiboshi n'avait pas été repêché par le vieux couple, mais était bel et bien mort? °one-shot, deathfic et songfic°


**_Auteur :_**_ Lia, la souris elfique (et cinglée), connue aussi sous le nom de Eowulia MornElda, ou SuperWuwu...  
_

**_Source :_**_ Fushigi Yuugi… sisi, j'vous jure…_

**_Genre :_**_ Deathfic, One-shot, Yaoi, et un peu OOC_

**_Couples :_**_ Amiboshi x Suboshi... Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, bah... ne lisez pas... (Quoique si, vous pouvez lire quand même, c'est très °léger°)_

**_Disclaimer : _**_BOOUUUUHHHHH !!!! T-T Y SONT PATAMOUAH !!!! Allez Mme Yuu Watase... Juste les jumeaux... °tits nyeux de chien battu tout seul en pleine nuit dehors sous la pluie, ou, si vous préférez, du Chat Potté dans Shrek 2° (quelle référence! )... Allez personne ne peut résister à ça... Ouais, ça irait mieux si je l'avais en face de moi °bougonne, abandonne et va bouder° ....° Mais non je revieeenss !!! Il faut que je tape ma fic au lieu d'écrire des conneries!!!!° Ah, oui, et aussi... La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus... Il s'agit de « Even in Death » d'Evanescence (qui vient de l'abum Origin... si vous voulez la chanson, mailez moi, je vous l'enverrai, elle fait 3.80 Mo)... Eyh, par contre l'histoire est à moi !!! (Même si elle reprend un passage des mangas... Bon d'accord, j'abandonne)_

**_Note :_**_ Vala, c'est ma première fic sur Fushigi Yuugi (ouais, une death c'est bien pour commencer non ?)... Et c'est pas très joyeux, alors je vous conseille la boîte de mouchoir, parce que c'est limite si j'ai pas pleuré en écrivant... Et faut vraiment que ce soit triste pour que je pleure !!!(Enfin, c'est ce que j'en pense, hein... J'vous aurais prévenus)._

**_Dédicace :_**_ VIIIIII !!!!! Une dédicace à ma Super__vovo__ !!!!!!!!! Ca fait 3 fics que je lui dédicace (j'vais finir par toutes te les dédicacer, « La mort... », « Complexe » et maintenant celle là lol), mais elle le mérite... Puisque c'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir Fushigi Yuugi (et par conséquent les jumeaux °baaavvee°)_

_Bon allez, fini les conneries. J'essuie le clavier et je m'y mets !!! _

**_BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE, READ ET ENJOY !!!_**

_---------------------------_

J'ai mal... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a brisé le cœur et qu'on essaie de me le recoller avec du dissolvant... Ca me brûle.

On m'a arraché une partie de moi – même...

Je souffre, j'ai mal...

Mais quelle est donc cette impression d'être enfin presque complet ?

On dirait qu'en m'enlevant une partie de moi-même, on m'en a rendu une autre...

Mais je ne veux pas savoir

Non. Je refuse !

**_Give me a reason to believe  
That you're gone_**

_Donne moi une raison de croire   
Que tu es parti_

Je sens un liquide chaud et salé couler sur mes joues tandis que la voix de Nakago résonne en moi.

_« C'est fini, Suboshi. Ton frère est mort. Ils l'ont tué. »_

Froid, tranchant, net. Nakago. Cet homme n'a pas de cœur. Ou peut-être en a-t-il eu un, un jour, qui s'est perdu dans les méandres trop sombres et trop tortueux de son esprit.

_« Inutile de pleurer, Suboshi. Il n'est plus là. Il ne reviendra pas. »_

Non !

**_I see you your shadow, so I know  
They're all wrong_**

_J'ai vu ton ombre, alors je sais  
Que toutes seront fausses_

Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça ! Il ne sent pas, il ne sait pas ce que c'est !

Moi je sens, j'entends ! Il m'appelle, il m'appelle, et je sais que ce n'est pas de moi, de mon esprit, que vient cet appel !... C'est lui qui me l'envoie !

Yui – sama s'est approchée de moi.

_« Je comprends, Suboshi... Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher... »  
« Non ! Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal de perdre la moitié de soi – même ! »_

Colère. Mal. Je souffre.

Je me lève et pars en courant. Nakago secoue la tête alors que Yui – sama me regarde avec pitié.

Mais je ne veux pas de leur pitié, de leurs réprimandes !

C'est mon frère que je veux...

Aniki...

**_Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay_**

_Le clair de lune sur la douce terre noire  
Me mène à l'endroit où tu reposes_

C'est la nuit dans ma tête, dans mon cœur. Je cours les yeux fermés. La lueur de son appel me guide. Je la suis, je me retrouve grâce à elle, tel un bateau grâce au phare du port...**__**

**_They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home_**

_Ils t'ont emmené loin de moi  
Mais maintenant, je te ramène à la maison_

Aniki... Je viens te chercher. Ensemble, nous trouverons un autre foyer, une nouvelle vie... Une vie de paix.

Je ne veux plus me battre. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre.

Je t'aime trop pour ça.

**_I will stay for ever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_**

_Je resterai pour toujours avec toi, ici, mon amour  
Les mots si délicatement dits que tu m'as donnés  
Même dans la mort, notre amour continue_

... Tout a vraiment commencé quand nous avions environ 7 ans. Nous étions jeunes, et c'était une sorte de promesse éternelle que nous nous étions faite...

Je m'en rappellerai toujours.

Je m'étais planté en face de toi et je t'avais regardé. Puis toi, tu m'as aussi regardé, interrogativement. Et je t'avais embrassé. Sur les lèvres. Comme par amour.

Tu avais ri, pensant que c'était un jeu pour moi, pour faire « comme les grands ». Tu as toujours été le plus sage, mais ce jour là, tu n'avais rien compris.

J'avais besoin de toi, plus que comme un frère... Nous étions lié, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'était pas assez pour moi.

Je t'aimais. Vraiment.

Et ce jour là, tu avais répondu à mon baiser. Sans réfléchir. Nous étions trop jeunes pour réfléchir à où nos actes pouvaient mener.

Nous avions fait le serment de ne jamais nous séparer.

Nous nous aimions.

Trop.

**_Some say I'm crazy for my love  
Ooh, my Love_**

_Certains disent que je suis fou à cause de mon amour  
Ooh, mon Amour_

Nous étions « Trop proches pour notre propre bien », comme disaient Papa et Maman en riant...

... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent la vérité.

Ils furent horrifiés. Ils avaient honte. Ils commencèrent à nous cacher... Puis ils nous mirent dans deux chambres séparées, nous surveillèrent deux fois plus, veillant à ce que nous ne soyons jamais laissés seuls tous les deux...

C'était invivable. Nous ne pouvions plus voir la lumière du jour... Et nous ne pouvions plus nous voir.

Je me rappellerai toujours cette conversation que j'avais eue avec Maman.

_« Okaa-san, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de l'aimer, Aniki-chan ? »  
« Tu as le droit de l'aimer... Mais pas de la façon dont tu le fais. »  
« Ah... Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que tu l'aimes TROP... Ce n'est pas normal.» _

_« Ce n'est pas normal »_... Ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête... _« Ce n'est pas normal »_... Non, nous n'étions pas normaux.

Mais nous nous aimions. N'était – ce pas le principal ?

...A leur avis, non.

**_But no bonds can hold me from your side  
Ooh, my Love_**

_Mais aucun lien ne peut m'enlever à toi  
Ooh, mon Amour_

Cette lourde séparation dura environ deux ans.

Un jour, pourtant, malgré tous leurs efforts, nous déjouâmes leur surveillance et nous retrouvâmes au bord du ruisseau qui bordait le village...

...Ce jour, j'avais éclaté en sanglots dans les bras de mon frère.

_« Pourquoi on a pas le droit ? Pourquoi on peut plus se voir ? Ils s'aiment bien, eux ! Ils ont le droit ! Pourquoi nous on peut pas ? »_

Aniki avait tenté de me réconforter, et de m'expliquer.

_« Parce que ça les gène. Ce n'est pas prévu que deux frères s'aiment. Ce n'est pas permis, ça s'écarte de leur croyance. Alors ils essayent de nous séparer... »  
« Mais je veux pas être séparé de toi, moi ! Je t'aime... Ai shiteru... »_

Et j'avais à nouveau fondu en sanglots, le serrant fort contre moi.

Il me rendit mon étreinte.

_« Hai... Je sais... Moi aussi... Ai shiteru... Je resterai toujours avec toi. »_

J'avais alors relevé la tête avec espoir. **_  
  
_**

_« Zutto ? »_

Et il avait souri.

_« Zutto ! »_

Nous étions restés enlacés au bord de la rivière clapotante, jusqu'au soir.

Puis nous étions retourné au village.

Mais il n'y avait plus de village.

Plus que des cendres, des flammes, du sang, des larmes...

...Et des corps sans vie contre la terre brûlée...

...Et parmi ces corps, nos parents.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient rasé notre village. Tout ça, c'est à cause de la guerre. Maudite guerre qu'il me faut faire maintenant, alors qu'elle m'a pris mes parents, et tente de m'emmener aussi mon frère...

Je refuse. Je ne me battrai plus. Jamais.

...Nous pleurâmes beaucoup après avoir enterré nos parents. Nous avions neuf ans... et plus de parents. Orphelins.

La vie est parfois si cruelle...

Toutefois, d'une certaine manière, leur mort avait permis de briser les liens qui empêchaient notre amour...

...Et ce sont ces liens que j'essaie de briser à nouveau en suivant l'appel au secours qui résonne en moi...

**_They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me…_**

_Ils ne savant pas que tu ne peux pas me quitter  
Ils ne t'ont jamais entendu me chanter..._

Peu m'importent les dires, les regards des autres. Je dois le retrouver.

Ma course me mène au bord d'une rivière agitée... Cela me rappelle notre promesse, notre promesse éternelle. _« Zutto »_...

Ils sont tous là, les 7 Etoiles de Suzaku et leur prêtresse. Et j'arrive trop tard... Juste pour voir ton corps dans l'eau.

_« IIE !! ANIKI ! »_

Je ne me soucie pas des regards étonnés, incompréhensifs, perdus des autres Etoiles... Je plonge. Sans réfléchir. Je vais te sauver.

Je te retrouve, inconscient, au fond de la rivière, et parviens à nous remonter difficilement au bord... Nous sommes repêchés par le Grand Tamahomé Lui-Même... Ils semblent tous sidérés de voir leur « Chiriko » dédoublé.

_« Baka ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu aurais pu mourir ! »_

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu n'ouvres pas les yeux.

La douleur se creuse dans mon cœur. J'ai mal, je souffre. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur mes joues.

_« Aniki ! Réponds-moi ! Onegai, dis quelque chose ! »_

Tu ouvres difficilement tes yeux, pleins de cette eau salée, eux aussi...

_« ...Suboshi... »  
« Hai, c'est moi, Aniki ! Je... Tu ne vas pas... Rappelle – toi notre promesse, au bord de la rivière ! »_

Tu souris. Toi aussi tu as fait le lien entre les deux rivières... Tant de souvenirs...

**_I will stay for ever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_**

_Je resterai pour toujours avec toi, ici, mon amour  
Les mots si délicatement dits que tu m'as donnés  
Même dans la mort, notre amour continue_

_« Zutto, Ami-chan ! Zutto, c'est toi qui l'a dit juste avant les flammes, tu te rappelles ? Zutto ! »  
« ...Subo-chan... Gomen nasai.... Ai... Ai shiteru... Otouto. »_

Dans un dernier élan, tu me prends dans tes bras et m'embrasses.

J'entends une exclamation derrière moi... Les Etoiles... Je m'en fiche.

Tu ne bouges plus. Mes larmes tombent sur ton corps sans vie. Plus rien n'a aucun sens maintenant. Je me fiche de tout. Mon propre frère a rendu l'âme dans mes bras... Il a placé son dernier souffle en moi...

**_And I can't love you anymore than I do_**

_Et je ne peux t'aimer plus que je ne le fais _

« Iie ! Ami-chan ! IIE !! ANIKI !!! »

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule mais me dégage. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre compassion... J'ai besoin de mon frère.

Et ce n'est même pas vous qui l'avez tué... C'est lui... Il s'est lâché...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il voulu mettre fin à ses jours ?

Aniki... Pourquoi as-tu voulu m'abandonner ?

Tu as toujours craint les coups de froid, et tu n'as jamais été bon nageur... Tu savais et tu l'as fait...

Je prends ton corps sans vie dans mes bras et m'approche du bord.

La rivière aura décidément été un élément important de notre vie. C'est elle qui scellera à jamais notre promesse.

Zutto... Pour toujours.

J'entends un appel derrière moi. Suzaku no Miko. La Prêtresse. Elle n'y changera rien.

Comment pourrais-je vivre en portant tous les jours ce poids ?

Je ne suis désormais qu'une coque vide. Un homme à qui on a arraché la moitié de lui-même. Un homme à qui on a ôté l'esprit.

Un homme ? Non. Un enfant.

Un enfant perdu à jamais.

Je fais un pas dans le vide... Tout bascule.

Je tiens serré contre moi ton corps, te protégeant des flots qui tentent de t'arracher à moi.

Mais je t'ai déjà perdu une fois. Pas deux.

Nous serons ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

L'eau s'engouffre partout, je sens l'air me manquer, mais je n'essaie même pas de me débattre.

Je me laisse couler, toi dans mes bras. Nous sommes emportés tous les deux.

Puis tout devient noir... Et la mort me prend... nous prend... dans ses ailes noires.

Voici notre nouveau logis, Aniki. Celui que je t'avais promis.

Nous y serons ensemble, en paix.

Pour toujours... Zutto.

**_I will stay for ever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_**

_Je resterai pour toujours avec toi, ici, mon amour  
Les mots si délicatement dits que tu m'as donnés  
Même dans la mort, notre amour continue_

**_And I can't love you anymore than I do_**

_Et je ne peux t'aimer plus que je ne le fais... _

**OWARI**

_---------------------------_

_Tadaaaa__ !_

_J'ai remarqué que j'ai une nette tendance à faire mourir mes persos préférés... Serais-je un peu sadique sur les bords ? (le premier qui dit « pas que sur les bords », je l'étrangle !)_

_Alooorss__ ??? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
Bon, perso, moi je suis super fière de cette fic, eh, c'est ma première songfic, ça se fête ! (°sort le cidre°... J'aime pas le champagne) Santé !_

_Allez, vous me laissez un pitit mot pour l'occasion ?_

_Sivoupl__aiiii ?_

_Onegai__..._

_°ressort les yeux du Chat Potté... mouhaha ! vous ne pouvez plus résister !° Allez, juste un pitit clic sur le bouton bleu, là, en bas à gauche..._

_Miciiii__ !_

_Lia_

**_Les mots japonais que tout le monde connaît ou a déduit hypré-facilement... (par ordre alphabétique, siouplé !)_**

**_Ai shiteru = _**_Je t'aime (dans le sens de « je t'aimerai éternellement »)**  
Aniki = **Grand frère**  
Baka = **Idiot**  
Gomen nasai = **Pardon**   
Hai = **Oui**  
Iie = **Non**  
Okaa-san = **Maman**  
Onegai = **S'il te plait (« je t'en supplie »)**  
Otouto =**Petit frère **   
Owari = **Fin **  
Suzaku no Miko = **Prêtresse de Suzaku**  
Zutto = **Pour toujours (allez.. Qui n'avait pas compris, celui là ?)_


End file.
